


a tide on your tongue

by guidingmoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingmoon/pseuds/guidingmoon
Summary: In which Haseul and Jungeun are co-workers at a restaurant, but tensions are always running high.





	a tide on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Amateur Blood' by Novo Amor

Working with Kim Jungeun is a goddamn  _nightmare._

"Hurry up, slowcoach," Jungeun hisses, voice ghosting past Haseul's ear. She throws a smirk over her shoulder and cocks an eyebrow in challenge.

Haseul scoffs, scooping up a set of plates in favor of making a retort. The things she would say to Jungeun if only it wouldn't get her in trouble with her employers. She knows that the second she so much as  _breathes_ in Jungeun's direction, that little snitch will complain to Solji the owner, and Haseul will be put on probation. Not that Solji has it out for Haseul, but she's strict when it comes to workplace disputes. 

It's been little over three months since Jungeun joined the restaurant. Juggling university and waitressing at the same time stressed Haseul out before, but now that Jungeun's working alongside her, Haseul's rarely in a good mood. The only time she can truly relax is with her best friend and flatmate Sooyoung, after she finishes her assignments. One of the only positives besides this is that the other waitresses are way friendlier than Jungeun. Vivi started the job at the same time as Haseul, just over a year ago, so they had become fast friends. Jinsol knew their manager Hyojin, so she began working a few weeks after Haseul. The three of them get on like a house on fire and often get reprimanded by Hyojin for chatting instead of cleaning tables. Sometimes Haseul thinks that if she didn't have Jinsol and Vivi around, Jungeun would be enough to make her get up and leave. 

"Be careful, Haseul!" 

Haseul's roused from her thoughts by Hyojin grabbing her arm, saving her from walking right into a customer returning from the washroom. Haseul ducks her head, apologizing to them. She looks sheepishly at Hyojin. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Hyojin shakes her head. "Don't worry, Haseul," she says reassuringly. "You don't need to be sorry. Just watch out for yourself, okay? We don't want you getting hurt. Solji would never forgive me." She walks away, laughing to herself. 

For the rest of the shift, Haseul actively avoids Jungeun. She decides it's better that way.

 

—

                                                                                                                  

"Jungeun still getting on your nerves?" 

"God I  _hate_ her!" Haseul seethes, pacing back and forth in her room, kicking the little piles of clothes she has lying on the floor. "Do you know how  _annoying_ she is? I swear to god, whenever I turn around, she's two steps behind me, just waiting to point out my mistakes. I wish she would just quit."

Sooyoung blinks up at Haseul from her place on the bed, thumbing through a magazine. "If she's really that bad,  _you_  could quit," she says with a smile, like she already knows what the reaction to that will be.

"Are you kidding?" Haseul stares at her, utterly incredulous. "That's the dumbest idea ever. If I leave, it means Jungeun wins. No way am I gonna let that happen."

"You mean happen  _again_ ," Sooyoung mutters. Her smile doesn't fade, even as Haseul lunges towards her and starts tickling her. "Okay okay I didn't mean it!"

Haseul pulls back and regards Sooyoung with a fond expression. "Sure, Jungeun wins a lot of things but she hasn't won Employee of the Month yet so technically that's a win for me," she says smugly. "You know, I think I might get it this time."

"Really?" Sooyoung looks delighted. "Haseul, that would be so cool! Your parents will be so proud of you, seeing as you're doing this job and assignments at the same time. I still can't believe you're that crazy."

"You mean I'm smart," Haseul grins mischievously. She resumes the tickling, making Sooyoung just about fall off the bed. They collapse backwards, next to each other by the headboard. Haseul rests on her side and reaches her hand out to rest on Sooyoung's stomach, making her giggle a little. "Thanks for helping me out with this stuff. If we weren't flatmates, I think I'd go crazy at my parents' place, you know? I really love them, but the pressure would be too much, especially when even work isn't fun anymore."

Sooyoung tangles her fingers in Haseul's. "Hey, you just need to find a way to enjoy it again," she says. "I mean you like Jinsoul and Vivi, plus your boss is  _so damn fine_ -"

"Oh my god, don't talk about Solji like that!" Haseul shrieks. 

"As if I'd have a chance with her anyway!" Sooyoung points out. "Other than the fact that she's like 8 years older than us, she's dating Hyojin. They're both so hot, though, you have to admit! Even my friend Jiwoo agrees, and she's only met them twice."

Haseul sits up at this. "How come Jiwoo's met Solji and Hyojin?" she asks.

"I didn't tell you before?" Sooyoung looks a little confused. "She knows the restaurant quite well, so she knows who works there. I bet you've served her before, actually."

"Wait, Kim Jiwoo?" Haseul looks pretty wary. When Sooyoung nods in confirmation, Haseul puts her head in her hands. "Fuck, you know she's Jungeun's best friend? They live together, Jungeun's always telling stories about Jiwoo to everyone. Why didn't I realize that earlier?  _Oh my god_."

To her credit, Sooyoung looks rueful. "I didn't really think about that," she says. "But I'm not going to stop being friends with Jiwoo just because you hate Jungeun. If I was going to date her, that would be another matter."

"Oh my god, you think Jiwoo's cute!" Haseul pushes her playfully. "I guess I'm screwed."

Sooyoung giggles. "I'll get us take-out to make up for it?" she offers, smirking when Haseul nods eagerly. "Wow, it is  _so_ easy to get you to forgive me."

 

 —

 

After a week of putting in extra shifts, Haseul finally gets the pay-off she's been striving towards. At the end of her lunch-time shift on a Sunday, Solji approaches her with an envelope. "Here's your bonus," she says, smiling warmly.

"My bonus? I don't get that until-"

"Congratulations on getting Employee of the Month," Hyojin exclaims as she's passing by. She pats Haseul's back enthusiastically. "You really deserve it!"

Solji nods. "You've worked really hard, Haseul," she praises. "We always appreciate your efforts, but this month you've gone above and beyond what any other employee here has done. We're proud of you."

Feeling tears welling up at Solji's kind words, Haseul drops her head and stares at the envelope. She feels hands on her shoulders and tilts her head up to meet Solji's eyes.

"You can have extra days off work for the next couple of weeks," Solji tells her.

Haseul swears her heart grows twice as big, and she grins at the two of them. "Thank you," she says. Solji and Hyojin smile at her before heading off, and Haseul doesn't think anything could possibly ruin this moment.

Except that she forgot about Jungeun. As Haseul's thumbing through the notes in the envelope, she's interrupted by her colleague clattering through the kitchen door, hair tousled and uniform in rough shape from working in the kitchen all afternoon. They barely acknowledge each other until they reach the exit at the same time, and Haseul steps back to let Jungeun go first. However, Jungeun freezes suddenly.

"Employee of the month, huh?" Jungeun eyes her, noticing the envelope. "Enjoy it while it lasts, _Haseul_."

It's meant to taunt her, but Haseul likes the way Jungeun rolls her name off her tongue. It's frustrating, but she thinks she's starting to tolerate Jungeun more and more as time passes.

 

 —

 

Though it's not a conscious decision, Haseul's never bothered to get any of her colleague's numbers, apart from Jinsol and Vivi's. They're the only ones she actually wants to be friends with. It helps that most of the restaurant staff are men, so Haseul doesn't feel the need to get to know any of them much. She's always perfectly cordial if she ever holds a proper conversation with a colleague, but it doesn't happen often. Usually the conversations only revolve around tidying up the restaurant.

That's precisely why Haseul's surprised to receive a text from a colleague, when she's riding the bus to the restaurant.

_'Hi Haseul, can you do me a massive favor please? I'll do something for you in return, I owe you big time. My friend left their camera at the restaurant but my next shift isn't for a few days and I have classes all day tomorrow. Can you pick it up on your shift and drop it off at university reception tomorrow? If you can't, I'll ask someone else but it would be so great if you could get it for me. Thank you so much xx'_

Haseul stares at the message, trying to figure out who the sender is. She highly doubts that it's one of the boys - the only one of them she actually knows is Mingyu, but he would never send her kisses, and he's never texted her before. She knows it's not Jinsol or Vivi, because she has them saved under her contacts. There are only three options left, but she knows it wouldn't be Solji or Hyojin. Therefore, there's only one person left on the list.

Right when she comes to a conclusion, another text arrives.

_'Sorry, I totally forgot that you don't have my number. This is Jungeun, if you hadn't guessed already.'_

Now Haseul's totally screwed. She can't really ignore Jungeun's request without risking a confrontation during their next shift together. She figures it's not a huge hassle for her to pick up the camera, especially if it's for Jungeun's friend. It isn't as if Haseul's following orders. She's simply doing a favor for someone else, even if they are a friend of her biggest rival. 

Before she agrees to help out, Haseul decides to have a little fun messing with Jungeun. 

_'How did you get my number? No one else has it apart from  Jinsoul and Vivi. I don't give it out to just anyone.'_

Haseul smirks at Jungeun's reply.

_'I asked Jinsoul for it.'_

She types out a response quickly.

_'So how come you didn't ask Jinsoul to pick up the camera? You know she's on the schedule tonight as well, right?'_

It takes a good few minutes for Jungeun to message her back.

_'I actually asked her for your number before today.'_

Haseul waits for her to elaborate on that, but Jungeun doesn't. She takes matters into her own hands.

_'Oh yeah? When was that?'_

To her surprise, Jungeun's next text comes through fast.

_'A few weeks ago.'_

That catches Haseul off-guard. What reason would Jungeun have to ask Jinsoul for her number that many weeks back? It's strange to think that Jungeun's had her number saved for that long but has never texted Haseul until now. She supposes there was nothing pressing that would require Jungeun to message her, but why would she bother to get her number at all? It throws Haseul for a loop. She doesn't realize that she's zoned out thinking about Jungeun until her phone buzzes on her lap. 

_'I never texted you before because I didn't want to bother you. I know we don't get on well, but I wanted to tell you that I don't hate you. I guess now I can finally tell you that.'_

Haseul's unsure of how to respond to that. Though she's complained many a time about Jungeun, she's never truly hated her. It's impossible for Haseul to find it in her heart to hate anyone, unless they're completely repulsive. Jungeun may be irritating, but she's far from despicable. Haseul finally sends a reply just as the bus pulls up at the stop opposite the restaurant.

_'I don't hate you either. I can give the camera to you directly. What classes do you have tomorrow?'_

It's only when Haseul's halfway through her shift that Jungeun sends her a message in return. It's short and simple, but Haseul wasn't really expecting anything else.

_'Come to the cafeteria at 1 tomorrow.'_

 

_—_

 

In all her life, Haseul's never once been late to anything, at least not of her own volition. So, when she gets to the cafeteria fifteen minutes earlier than agreed, she certainly wasn't expecting to see Jungeun sitting at a table near the entrance, with two plates of food in front of her. Haseul's about to turn on her heel and walk out, so as not to look too eager, when Jungeun spots her and beckons her over. Taking a deep breath, Haseul strolls over.

"Hey," Jungeun greets, smirking. She gestures to the chair opposite her. "You can sit down, I don't bite."

Haseul fixes her with a suspicious look. "I don't trust that," she says, but she takes a seat nonetheless.

It takes a few seconds for Jungeun to come up with a reply. "It depends if you're into that," she quips. "If you ask nicely, I'll indulge you."

Safe to say, Haseul's a little tongue-tied as a result of Jungeun's words. She swallows, and busies herself with digging around in her bag. She brings out the camera and places it in front of Jungeun. "It's a nice camera," she says, struggling to think of anything else to keep the conversation flowing.

"Right," Jungeun says, thankfully ignoring Haseul's awkwardness. "It belongs to my friend, Heejin. She does a lot of modelling and she always gets her girlfriend Hyunjin to take pictures for her. She forgot it at the restaurant the other day. It must have been one hell of a date for her to leave her prized possession behind."

Haseul's ears prick up at the mention of Heejin's name. "Doesn't she work for the same agency as Vivi?"

"Yeah," Jungeun says. She looks impressed. "Have you ever met her? She's really sweet, I think you'd get along with her. You remind me of her."

"Are you saying I'm sweet?" Haseul teases, seizing the opportunity. She savors the way in which Jungeun's cheeks turn crimson, the tips of her ears matching as well. Not wanting to embarrass her any further, Haseul slings her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" Jungeun looks at her, almost disappointed.

"Letting you get on with your lunch," Haseul clarifies. She nods towards the extra plate of food. "I don't want to get in your way if you're eating with someone. Unless that's all for you. In which case I'm still going to leave."

Jungeun shoots out a hand and grasps onto Haseul's wrist lightly. They both blush at the contact. Jungeun steels herself. "I actually got that for you. I owe you for bringing the camera. Don't worry, I'll do something else as well to make up for it."

It takes a lot of willpower for Haseul to keep herself from gaping at Jungeun. She mulls over the offer for a minute, then sets her bag back down on the floor. "Okay I'll eat with you," she says, picking up a set of cutlery. "Thanks for this, Jungeun."

"Don't worry about it," Jungeun says, shrugging it off. The corners of her mouth twitch upwards when she catches Haseul's eye. She bites her lip to stop herself from smiling. Despite her best efforts, she breaks out into a grin. She tries to cover it up by making conversation. "So, when do you reckon Jinsol will get her shit together and ask Vivi out?"

 

 —

 

Whereas Haseul usually dreads the thought of working a shift with Jungeun, she's actually looking forward to the next one. Their lunch together went smoothly with no hiccups, and Haseul was surprised that there were no awkward silences. She'll die before she admits it to Sooyoung or any of her friends, but she enjoyed Jungeun's company way more than she ever thought possible.

When she turns up to work a couple of days later, the only other person waiting tables with her is Jungeun. As it's due to be a quiet night, Solji refrained from putting Jinsol and Vivi on the rota. In a way, Haseul's grateful for that. She's positive that Jinsol and Vivi would sense that something's changed between her and Jungeun. Luckily she won't be getting interrogated.

There are a few customers throughout the night, but the restaurant isn't even half full at the busiest of times. Haseul rests behind the bar in between services, flicking through her phone. Occasionally, she glances around the restaurant and catches Jungeun staring at her from across the room, a lazy smile playing on her lips every time Haseul notices her. 

It gets to closing time, and Hyojin lets both of them off without having to clean anything up, insisting that they deserve to go home. Haseul's in the empty staff room searching for her coat when she hears the door click shut. She whips around, finding herself mere centimeters away from Jungeun.

"Oh, hey," she says, dropping her eyes to the ground. She shuffles her feet. "I can't find my coat."

"It's right there," Jungeun points to the hook behind Haseul. Before Haseul can react, Jungeun reaches forward, pressing against Haseul as she lifts the coat from the hanger. She pulls back ever so slightly, but there's still hardly any space between them. "Here you go."

Hands shaking ever so slightly, Haseul takes her coat from Jungeun. She tries her best not to blush, but it's difficult, given the position they're in. She pulls the collar of her shirt down coyly. 

Sensing her nervous state, Jungeun smiles at her. It's a genuine smile, nothing like the ones she taunts Haseul with when she's teasing her over something. Haseul realizes it must be the first time Jungeun's been this sincere to her.

Jungeun leans forward a little, her eyes flicking down to sweep over Haseul's face. It feels like she's scrutinizing her, but not in a judgemental way. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought," she remarks.

At this, Haseul narrows her eyes. "You're ridiculous," she says. If she tilts her head a little, she'd be able to brush her lips against Jungeun's. She shakes herself out of her stupor, shocked at herself for thinking that.

Jungeun cocks an eyebrow. She licks her lips slowly. "Do you have a problem with me?" she asks, her tone turned sultry. She snakes a hand towards Haseul's cheek but instead trails it downwards, her fingertips gliding over Haseul's exposed collarbone.

The slight contact makes Haseul suck in a sharp breath. She's never come this close to Jungeun before, too afraid to be in close proximity with the girl. She tells herself it's because of their animosity towards each other, but that seems like a flimsy excuse now. With the way that Jungeun is looking at her, eyes dark and her cheeks blossoming a bright pink, Haseul is tempted to throw all caution to the wind. Every ounce of her being is telling her to give in to her instincts.

Haseul takes one glance at Jungeun's lips and that's all it takes for her resolve to crumble. The coat drops to the floor. She grabs Jungeun by the collar and kisses her hard. She lets her hands fall to Jungeun's waist, gripping her tighter.

It doesn't take long for things to heat up between the two of them. Jungeun turns her attention away from Haseul's lips, and kisses down her jaw. She begins to undo the buttons of Haseul's shirt with deft fingers. 

"We can't tell anyone about this," Haseul says, biting back a moan as Jungeun drags her teeth across the base of her throat and nips at the skin there.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret," Jungeun promises, pulling back to look Haseul in the eye as she says it. "I promise I'll be good."

Haseul feels her stomach clench at Jungeun's choice of words. "That sounds so dirty when you say it like that," she laughs breathlessly. 

"It suits what we're doing then, doesn't it?" Jungeun murmurs, reattaching their lips. She slowly walks Haseul backwards, until her back hits the wall. Jungeun presses a leg against Haseul, smirking when the older girl lets out a low whimper. Haseul reaches up and tugs at Jungeun's hair, drawing a moan from her.

"Is this - do you want this?" Jungeun asks, concern etched on her features. She takes a step back from Haseul, surveying the state she's in. She drinks in the sight of Haseul slumped against the wall, hair tousled and her clothes a mess.

Haseul groans, frustrated at the lack of contact. She pulls Jungeun back in, impatient. "Jungeun, please just-"

Jungeun doesn't need to let her continue speaking; she knows exactly what Haseul's asking for.

  

 —

 

The last week has taken a toll on Haseul. Wanting to please Solji, she's put in a few extra hours, impacting her performance at university. Her music tutor, Professor Kwon, made several remarks about her grades slipping. As a result, Haseul's been toiling away at her assignments, staying up way too late every night. She hasn't had time to consider the implications of her and Jungeun's exploits in the staff room, but she knows she's going to have to face the music soon enough.

Pretty much everyone can tell that she's practically a zombie. Solji puts her on washing up duty for her Friday shift, and Haseul's never been so grateful in her life.

That is, until Jungeun walks into the kitchen and makes a beeline for the sink where Haseul's scrubbing away at a saucepan.

"Hey, did you get enough sleep last night?" Jungeun asks.

"Are you saying I look like shit?" Haseul drawls, slamming the pan down on the drying rack. She glares at Jungeun.

"I'm just saying you need to take more care of yourself," Jungeun says. 

"Oh, so you care now?" Haseul snaps. "I thought we weren't getting emotions involved."

Jungeun winces. "Look, I know there's a reason you've been acting up lately. You're never usually this rude. I think you need to pay more attention to your health. I'm sure Sooyoung would agree." 

"Whatever," Haseul says, turning away from her.

"Can you please listen to me!" Jungeun urges, reaching her hand out to touch Haseul's arm. "I just want to help you."

Haseul wrenches her arm away. "Don't touch me," she snarls. "I'm fine, I don't need your help."

Seeing that she's fighting a lost battle, Jungeun retreats, but not before slipping a 50,000 won note onto the counter. "Out of my tips," she says with a wistful smile.

 

 —

 

"I heard about you and Jungeun yesterday," Sooyoung says by way of greeting when Haseul walks through the door after doing the morning shopping. "You shouldn't be so harsh to her, when It seems like she was just trying to be nice and help you out."

"Who the heck told you?" Haseul frowns, racking her brains. She comes up blank.

Sooyoung grins. "You forgot Jiwoo's her best friend, we talk about you two all the time." Infuriatingly, she looks satisfied with herself.

"You and Jiwoo talk about me and Jungeun?" Haseul asks, incredulous. "What is there to discuss?"

"A lot," Sooyoung smirks. "We have bets about the different stuff we think you'll do to each other. It's pretty fun to come up with theories. So far, I'm winning."

Haseul shakes her head. "You guys are ridiculous," she says. They switch their focus to their phones, whilst Haseul clears away her belongings. She puts the kettle on for coffee, their usual morning routine.

"I invited Jiwoo to film night on Friday," Sooyoung says casually after a few minutes.

"What?" Haseul spins round and almost chokes on air. "Imagine if she brings Jungeun, that would be a disaster! No way."

"Don't worry, Jungeun won't be there to annoy you," Sooyoung reassures her. "Jiwoo knows how much you hate Jungeun."

"I don't hate her," Haseul mumbles, but Sooyoung doesn't hear.

 

 —

 

Film night isn't a disaster, but it certainly has its moments. For example, Sooyoung opens the door to welcome Jiwoo in, and Haseul almost strangles the pair of them because Jungeun's in the hallway clutching a box of desserts, looking far too dressed up for such a casual occasion. Haseul shoots Sooyoung a sharp glare when Jungeun's not looking.

"You told me she wasn't coming!" she hisses as she hangs up the girls' jackets rather forcefully. 

Sooyoung at least has the decency to look apologetic. "Jiwoo said she had no choice but to bring her," she says. "I don't know why, though. You can ask her that yourself."

"No way in hell!" Haseul scoffs.

Jiwoo is quick to ease the tension. "We made macarons!" she announces excitedly, grabbing the box from Jungeun and setting it on the coffee table.

"Sorry we missed dinner," Jungeun says quietly, directing this mostly towards Sooyoung. "We brought these for you."

"Jungeun's parents wouldn't let us leave," Jiwoo explains, but she quickly cuts herself short, glancing at Haseul for a split second, then sending a panicked look towards Sooyoung.

"Let's start the movie!" Sooyoung says loudly, clapping her hands together. "You like rom-coms, right Jungeun?"

Haseul rolls her eyes as Jungeun nods eagerly. Of course she just  _has_ to like rom-coms. It would be fine watching one with just Jiwoo and Sooyoung, but having to be in the same room as Jungeun while they're watching a rom-com is just torture. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, Jiwoo jumps onto a sofa and Sooyoung quickly joins her after turning the lights off, so the only choice for Haseul is to either sit on the floor or share the other sofa with Jungeun. Needless to say, neither option holds many merits, but Haseul pulls herself together and fakes a smile before taking a seat. She puts as much space as possible between her and Jungeun, curling up against the armrest. 

One thing Haseul is grateful for is Sooyoung's choice of movie, because at least they don't have to sit through a boring heterosexual plot. Even Jiwoo comments on the solid pick. " _Imagine Me & You _is one of my favorites," she cheers as it begins. Jungeun coughs a little, looking a bit tense, but Haseul can't tell what the reason is. She doesn't need to keep tabs on Jungeun anyway, so she focuses on the tv instead. 

Halfway through the movie, Haseul decides Sooyoung might just be evil in human form. She's been complaining that the apartment is too hot for the past ten minutes, so she turns the heating off, which then leads to Haseul's poor feet gradually getting colder and colder. Sooyoung is cuddled up with Jiwoo, but they've also stolen three blankets and there's only one left. Haseul notices Jungeun shivering on the other side of the sofa, so she resists her own temptation.

"Do you want the blanket?" she whispers, careful not to disturb the movie. Unfortunately for her, Jungeun doesn't quite catch what she said, so she leans in close in order for Haseul to repeat it. 

Not expecting the sudden close proximity, Haseul's pulse quickens and she swallows nervously. "I said, do you want the blanket? You look cold."

Jungeun smiles sweetly at her in the dark. "That's really nice of you, Haseul," she whispers back. "You can have it, with your bare feet."

Haseul shakes her head. "No no, you should have it, seriously," she says. 

The screen illuminates Jungeun's face and for a moment Haseul's breath catches in her throat at how stunning Jungeun looks in the light.

"We can share," Jungeun says, picking up the blanket before Haseul can protest. She shifts closer to Haseul and throws the blanket over their legs, patting it a little. "Is that better?" Jungeun's warm expression makes Haseul smile despite herself, and she nods.

"Yeah, it's good," she replies. It's a lie, though; her heart is pretty much racing at the thought of having to be this close to Jungeun for the better part of an hour. The world must hate her, because Jungeun presses a leg against her own, and sinks back into the cushions, right next to Haseul's shoulder. This is surely worse than death.

Jungeun doesn't keep still very well, and she's constantly changing her position, especially at any romantic parts. When the scene in the florists happens, she shifts even closer to Haseul and rests her hand dangerously close to her leg. 

On the other sofa, Jiwoo and Sooyoung are curled up into each other, enjoying their company. Sooyoung even feeds Jiwoo some macarons, and they look like a couple head over heels in love. Except that they're just really close friends. Haseul and Jungeun's relationship is completely different, it couldn't even really be counted as a proper acquaintanceship, much less a friendship. The only thing is that they've had sex, but that wasn't in a romantic sense. Haseul reminds herself of this, at the exact moment that Jungeun's head drops onto her shoulder. She sucks in a deep breath and wills her heart to stop beating so fast. Maybe she can make it through the movie without having an aneurysm.

When the credits roll around, Jungeun is sound asleep on Haseul's lap, the blanket half on the floor. Haseul's nodding off a little as well, but she catches herself before she actually falls into a slumber. Jiwoo turns a lamp on, which gives the pair of them away.

"That's so cute, I need to take a picture," Sooyoung gushes when she catches sight of Jungeun and Haseul together.

"No, Sooyoung, I'll kill you!" Haseul whispers, trying her best to sound murderous. She's careful not to wake Jungeun, realizing that she must really need this sort of rest.

 

 —

 

At first, Haseul doesn't take much notice of it, but her and Jungeun have grown closer ever since that movie night. It's apparent in how they approach each other at work now; instead of arguing or barely sparing the other a glance, they openly chat with each other and even agree to do chores at the same time. That takes pressure off Solji, so she no longer arranges the cleaning rota to accommodate their turbulent relationship. In fact, she starts putting them on the rota together a fair amount, trusting they'll get on amicably whilst washing dishes. Jungeun hasn't brought up the topic of them hooking up, and Haseul's thankful for that because she's not quite ready to address it just yet.

Their shift in dynamic doesn't escape Jinsol and Vivi's notice. They corner Haseul one day, when she's just finished serving a table at lunch time with Jungeun's help. 

"You two seem friendly," Vivi comments.

"I haven't seen Jungeun smile that much at anyone since Jiwoo came in last week," Jinsol adds, smirking. "Got anything to say about that?"

Haseul narrows her eyes at the pair of them. "It's none of your business," she says, but that only seems to make it worse.

"Are you saying you're hooking up?" Vivi exclaims, looking like she's just struck gold. Her and Jinsol share a look, then turn to Haseul expectantly. "We placed bets."

"No way!" Haseul denies. "I can't believe you'd even think that."

Jinsol huffs. "Jungeun's definitely one of the hottest girls to ever walk this earth," she says. "So if you are sleeping with her, it's not a bad thing."

 

 —

 

Haseul's no stranger to customers flirting with her; plenty of college-age boys hit on her all the time, and even 40-something business-men. Occasionally girls try their luck with her, but they're far more subtle with their efforts. It's been a while since she's been chatted up, mostly thanks to Jungeun's appearance at the restaurant. In a way, Haseul handed the baton over to Jungeun when she joined, but it's certainly a relief for Haseul to have successfully avoided any awkward encounters with her customers in recent weeks.

It's a pretty quiet night. Jungeun's been mostly resigned to the kitchen all night, with Haseul on duty out front. She has Jinsol and Vivi waiting tables alongside her, so Haseul rests lazily on her elbows behind the bar in between serving customers. Halfway through her shift a large group of girls crowd into the restaurant, eager for a table. Seeing this an opportunity to occupy herself, Haseul motions to the others that she'll take them. 

The first thing she notices is a girl lingering towards the back of the group who has her eyes fixed on Haseul as she leads them to a big table and lays out their menus. The girl takes a seat closest to where Haseul is standing, and she flashes a bright smile at Haseul when their eyes meet.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to decide on the food," Haseul says, after she takes their drink orders. Walking away from the table, she hears some of the other girls talking excitedly about the hot waitresses at this place.

Vivi taps her on the shoulder once she's resumed her signature pose by the bar. "Hey, do you know where those girls are from?" she asks, nodding towards that table. "Jinsol thinks they're hot."

Haseul shrugs. "I haven't seen them before, but they look like they're our age," she says. "To be honest, Jinsol's right."

"Well Jungeun's hotter than them," Vivi comments, grinning.

In return, Haseul gives her a smack on the arm with her cloth. "Keep that to yourself," she reprimands, aware that she's sounding like Solji. To her credit, Vivi just laughs, then busies herself with clearing a table.

When all the drinks are ready, Haseul makes her way back to the group of girls and prepares to take their orders. As they're making up their minds, she decides to do Jinsoul a favor and find out where they're all from.

"Do you guys go to school around here?" she asks, trying her hardest not to appear too awkward.

Luckily for her, the girls nearest are actually paying attention.

"We're at the university a few towns away," one girl says. She happens to be sitting right next to the girl who's taken an interest in Haseul. 

"Oh, what do you study?" Haseul asks. 

"Dance and music," the same girl replies. She sticks out a hand, which Haseul shakes awkwardly because she's got a notepad and pen in one of her hands. "I'm Hayoung by the way. I think I know someone who works here, her name's Jungeun?"

Hiding her surprise, Haseul nods. "Yeah, she works here. At the moment she's on kitchen duty, the worst job."

Hayoung laughs, then she gestures to the girl beside her. "This is Saerom, she does the same subjects as I do."

Finally able to put a name to the face that has been staring at her all night, Haseul smiles. She allows herself to properly look at the girl, after avoiding her gaze for so long out of embarrassment. She directs the smile at Saerom and offers her free hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, Saerom," she says.

"Do you study?" Hayoung asks Haseul. The rest of their friends turn their attention to Haseul, most of them looking pretty curious.

Blushing a little under their sudden scrutiny, Haseul tries to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "I study music too, I'm in my final year," she replies, which earns some impressed reactions from the group.

"You look like you'd be top of the class," Saerom says, smirking a little. "Too bad you're not at my university."

"Saerom, stop flirting with her, we actually want to order food," Hayoung says lightheartedly.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Saerom asks Haseul, out of the blue. Her friends quickly focus on their phones, pretending not to be listening in, but she keeps her voice down. 

For the most part, Haseul's quite taken aback at her forwardness, but the girl has shown interest the whole night so it shouldn't really be so unbelievable. "I don't know, I'm pretty busy at the moment," Haseul says apologetically.

"Oh well, let me know if you will be free later," Saerom smiles, pushing a napkin towards her. "My number."

"Thanks," Haseul says, pocketing the napkin. She has half a mind to decline her right then, but she hesitates. It would be a good distraction from schoolwork. She shoots the girl a sweet smile, just to humor her.

Haseul turns away from the table, not expecting to come crashing right into Jungeun, who's carrying a tray full of cutlery. They both fall to the ground. Haseul scrambles to find her footing, embarrassed about being right on top of Jungeun. "Oh my god, Jungeun, I didn't mean to do that!" she blurts. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Jungeun says, voice calm but looking quite flushed. She glances down Haseul's body, at where her hands are resting on the older girl's hips, and she quickly makes an attempt to push Haseul off her. In her rush, she pulls her down accidentally and suddenly their faces are way too close. Jungeun can feel Haseul's heart racing from how their bodies are pressed tight against each other. Jungeun swallows and she gingerly brushes a hand against Haseul's stomach, trying to shift her weight. Haseul seems frozen, her eyes trained on Jungeun's lips, her tongue darting out to wet her own. Her hands are on either side of Jungeun's body, practically pinning her to the floor. Neither of them are willing to break the spell that's come over them. 

Someone else does it for them. "Haseul, your break is starting now," Hyojin announces, looming over them suddenly. She throws a look at Jungeun, then smirks. "Might want to pick up your jaw as well as that cutlery," she quips, striding off to the kitchen.

Haseul stares at Jungeun for several beats, before she slowly starts disentangling herself. "Uhh, I guess I gotta go eat," she says awkwardly, gaining enough balance to get on her feet. She holds out a hand for Jungeun to grasp onto, and helps haul her up.

A dark blush coats Jungeun's cheeks and she lowers her eyes, trying to hide from Haseul's intense gaze. 

"You want help with those knives?" Haseul asks, gesturing to the floor. 

"It's your break time," Jungeun counters, but she looks hopeful. "Thanks, I really -" She stops herself abruptly. "It's really nice of you, Haseul."

"I did trip you up, so it's karma," Haseul jokes, getting to work on picking the cutlery up. She glances at the group's table, and she's met with a jealous look from Saerom.

Haseul drifts back to the girls'table and fishes the napkin out. "Thanks but I'm busy," she says quietly, leaving before she can see the disappointment on Saerom's face.

"Did she give you her number?" Jungeun asks when Haseul returns to her, scooping up the last of the knives. "She's cute, eh?"

"Yeah I guess she is, but she's not my type," Haseul says casually. "I didn't keep her number."

Jungeun fixes her with a curious look. "Okay," she says slowly, a smile threatening to break out. "What is your type then?"

It's not a difficult question to answer in any other situation, but Haseul is standing right in front of her ideal type and it's a tricky decision; to be honest or make up some details to throw Jungeun off the scent. 

"Okay she is close to my type in terms of appearance," she says, with a meaningful look. "Usually I only go for girls that I already know, there's got to be a connection. If they're smart, that's good, and they also have to be funny and kind. Girls are only really attractive to me if they have good qualities going for them, you know?"

Jungeun nods, eyes brightening. "Hey, you basically described Sooyoung," she laughs. 

"No, I definitely described someone else," Haseul says, but she cracks a smile. "What's your type, hmm?"

The smile on her face fades and Jungeun shakes her head. "That's personal," she says in a low tone. 

"I answered your question, you answer mine," Haseul presses, becoming intrigued by Jungeun's sudden change in demeanor.

"I like girls who can make me laugh," Jungeun says, finally giving in.

"Come on, that's not enough," Haseul protests.

Jungeun sighs, moving away from Haseul, beginning to make her way back to the kitchen. Haseul follows her patiently, but stops her when they're in the corridor. 

"You don't have to answer, but I want to know," Haseul says softly. "I'm interested."

Jungeun studies her for several long seconds, and sucks in a deep breath. "The kind of girl I like is really funny, cute but also hot at the same time," she says. "She's charming, and ridiculously nice, even when others treat her badly. After all that, she still manages to be kind and understanding."

Haseul holds her breath, hanging on every word. When Jungeun's done, she slowly reaches out a hand and rests it on Jungeun's shoulder comfortingly. She doesn't know what to say, and luckily she's saved by Jinsoul clattering into the kitchen with a stack of plates. Jinsoul apologizes for interrupting, but Jungeun's already making an excuse to get out of the kitchen and Haseul suddenly regrets not saying anything to her.

 

 —

 

They reach the end of the shift and Solji surprises the staff with several boxes of pizza. Vivi and Jinsoul grab a couple of slices each and head off home, leaving Haseul to her own devices. She's not in the mood to join the boys in the kitchen, so she heads to the staff room. She's just getting settled with a box of pizza, when the door opens and she notices Jungeun peering in.

"Want to join me?" Haseul asks graciously, studying Jungeun's expression carefully.

To her credit, Jungeun keeps her surprise well-hidden, only given away by a subtle twitch of an eyebrow. She eyes the spread, then cracks a small smile. "Sure, thanks," she says, ambling into the room. She sits at the table opposite Haseul and grabs a slice of pizza.

They both tuck into the food, Haseul glancing at Jungeun every now and then, to gauge her mood. She desperately wants to breach the subject of their earlier conversation, where they discussed their ideal types. To her disappointment, Jungeun doesn't speak for several minutes and Haseul's patience runs its course.

"I know you don't like spending time with me, but I just wanted to say-"

"Hold on," Jungeun interrupts suddenly. "You think I don't like being with you?"

Haseul frowns, puzzled. "Yeah," she says.

"That's ridiculous," Jungeun snorts. "I like you, Haseul; if I didn't we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I don't hang out with people I hate."

"But you always-" Haseul stops, and realization floods over her. "Wait, you never hated me? Even when you said all those bad things to me, and I treated you just as terribly?"

Jungeun laughs. "You were annoying but I didn't hate you for anything," she says. "I saw you as a threat, I guess, but that was it. Jiwoo pointed out that I've been rude to you since day one, and it's really because I was jealous of how everyone here loves you so much. I never got that kind of admiration from them." She sighs. "Haseul, I'm sorry. I was selfish and I treated you unfairly."

"It's okay," Haseul says, smiling. "You pissed me off too, mainly because you were so intimidating and I didn't know how to handle you. I was rude to you, too."

"Well, I guess it's a two-way street, huh?" Jungeun says, giving Haseul a warm look. "Maybe we could have dinner again like this. Only if you want, though."

Haseul replies quickly. "That would be great," she grins. "Next time we should order from the Thai place down the road, they do the best panang curry ever."

"I'll trust you on that one," Jungeun chuckles. "You know, I really am sorry for being such a bitch."

Unable to help herself, Haseul bursts out laughing. "I found it kind of funny actually," she says, earning a gentle kick from Jungeun in response. Then curiosity gets the better of her. "I want to know something," she starts, struggling to word the question right.

"Go for it," Jungeun says, finishing her food. She pushes her plate away and gives Haseul her full attention, which is daunting. Her gaze softens as she notices how nervous Haseul looks. "What is it?"

"This is a weird thing to ask," Haseul says, avoiding Jungeun's eyes. "I just was wondering if you had anyone particular in mind when you described your ideal girl."

Jungeun's mouth opens in surprise, and she swallows dryly. "Look, I don't know if-"

"You don't have to answer," Haseul blurts out quickly, immediately regretting the question. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," Jungeun says. Still, she takes time to compose herself before attempting to answer. "I  _was_  thinking of someone when I said those things," she says slowly. "I guess you want to know who?"

Haseul shakes her head furiously. "No way, that's not up to me," she says adamantly. "It's not fair to ask you that."

Jungeun tilts her head and really  _looks_  at Haseul, a strange expression passing over her features. She gives her a sweet smile. "I was thinking about you," she says softly. "I know that it was only a one-time thing before, but I really want to get to know you. As more than just a colleague or a friend. I guess we were never really friends, though."

"That sounds good," Haseul replies, eager to reassure Jungeun because she's looking so worried. "You know, we could try being friends if you want."

"I don't know," Jungeun sighs. Her serious expression transforms into a playful one. "That would mean I couldn't take you on a date."

Haseul's mouth drops open. She laughs. "Are you seriously asking me out?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am," Jungeun says. "So, do you want to?"

"Absolutely," Haseul replies, grinning.

They clear away their plates and grab their jackets, heading for the exit. Haseul can see Sooyoung's car parked a little way down the road, ready to pick her up. Jungeun follows her to the car, and they stop just outside it.

"See you tomorrow, Haseul," Jungeun smiles, bringing her in for a hug. As they pull away from each other, Jungeun presses a quick kiss to her cheek, before turning away and walking off.

Haseul catches Sooyoung's eye through the windscreen, blushing slightly. She doesn't miss Jungeun's eager wave to Sooyoung as she passes by the car. Laughing to herself, she heads to the car and slides in the passenger seat. 

"So have you two hooked up yet?" Sooyoung asks, grinning when Haseul rolls her eyes. "What? You and Jungeun looked real friendly just now, plus don't forget that she's really hot."

"Yeah well anyone with eyes can see that," Haseul mutters. "Also, by that logic, you should have snagged Jiwoo by now. She's definitely single."

Sooyoung sighs. "Trust me, I'm trying," she says. "Jiwoo is the most stunning girl I've ever met and she's hilarious. Oh, and she also brings me food every time we hang out. She's basically you, but better."

"Hey!" Haseul smacks her arm fondly. "I'd be a great girlfriend, just not to you. We'd never work out."

"Because we're such close friends that we'll never be attracted to each other," Sooyoung says.

 

 —

 

Normally, Haseul's not a very possessive person. However, certain things have the ability to get her riled up. For instance, one evening she spots one of the customers flirting with Jungeun. Though they're not official, Haseul and Jungeun have agreed to be exclusive. Haseul figures she can't really be blamed for feeling jealous at the sight of another woman getting close to Jungeun.

Haseul narrows her eyes and strides quickly over to Jungeun's table. Jungeun looks shocked as Haseul puts her hand on her back to get her attention.

"Hyojin wants you in the back," Haseul says, loud enough for the whole table to hear. 

Almost immediately, Jungeun twigs why Haseul sounds so intent. She smirks, but turns back to her customers and offers them a sincere apology, before leaving the table for Haseul to deal with. A couple of minutes later, Haseul is dragged into the supply closet as she heads to the kitchen.

"Jungeun, what the hell-"

"I think I should be asking the questions," Jungeun says slyly. She cocks an eyebrow and stands with a hand on her hip, demanding an explanation. "Be honest, were you jealous?"

Haseul chews her lip, avoiding Jungeun's gaze. "That girl was flirting with you," she says simply. "I didn't like the way she looked at you."

"Fair enough, but Hyojin isn't the best excuse to use anymore," Jungeun laughs, making Haseul giggle.

"Hyojin wants to know why you two aren't waiting tables right now, it's not your break."

The two girls spin around, coming face-to-face with Hyojin herself. They look at each other desperately, scrambling to find an excuse that she'll buy. They both draw a blank.

"I don't really care about the reason why you're back here, but you know others will ask questions," Hyojin says kindly. "Just don't get caught making out."

Jungeun chokes on thin air and Haseul nods furiously, slipping past Hyojin to make a hasty exit.

"Haseul's a catch," Hyojin winks at Jungeun. "Guess Solji owes me 50k."

A blush creeps over Jungeun's cheeks and she finds it hard to meet Hyojin's eyes. "Uhh, congratulations?" she says, struggling for anything else to say. "Can I go now?"

Hyojin takes pity on her and chuckles. "Sure, get back out there."

 

 —

 

Much to their exasperation, Haseul and Jungeun have found themselves rather restricted in terms of places that they can hook up without being at risk of being caught. Their respective apartments certainly aren't an option, because of their roommates.

On one such occasion, the two of them have just finished a particularly long shift and Jungeun's desperate for a release from the stress she's endured over the past couple of weeks. It's been hectic at the restaurant and they've barely been able to spend time with each other outside of their shared shifts.

They climb into Haseul's car and turn to each other expectantly.

"Your place?" Haseul asks.

"No, Jiwoo will be at home," Jungeun shakes her head. "Let's go to yours."

"Right, because we should never let her or Sooyoung know about us," Haseul agrees. 

Jungeun grins. "Can you imagine the amount of teasing?"

Haseul drives to her apartment, going well over the speed limit the whole time, eager to get back. Jungeun makes it near impossible for her to open the front door, peppering kisses across Haseul's neck and running her hands over her waist. Finally Haseul twists the door open and no sooner has she stepped into the flat, then Jungeun slams her against the door, kissing her hungrily. 

A loud bang diverts Haseul's attention, eyes snapping open. She pushes Jungeun off her slowly, moving towards the source of the sound. The door to Sooyoung's room is slightly ajar and Haseul pads over to it, curious. Carefully, she nudges it further and abruptly stops in her tracks, causing Jungeun to bump into her, having been following closely behind.

"Hey, what are you-" Haseul gapes, bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock. Jungeun peers round her shoulder and mirrors her movement, letting out a small squeak.

Sooyoung is in the centre of her room, covered by a blanket that she hastily grabbed from the floor only seconds before. On her bed is Jiwoo, undeniably exposed, only protected by a small part of the duvet. 

"Oh my fucking  _god_ ," Jungeun gasps. Her mouth hangs open as her eyes dart between the two blushing girls. 

"I can explain!" Jiwoo says frantically, scrambling to conceal herself under the covers.

Jungeun snickers, her initial shock fading. "I think it's pretty clear," she says. 

"I can't believe you guys have hooking up and you didn't tell us!" Haseul exclaims, sending Jungeun into a fit of laughter.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung share a look, and Sooyoung manoeuvres herself round to the wardrobe, careful not to let the blanket slip.

"We were going to let you know, but we didn't know the best way," Jiwoo clarifies.

Haseul is struggling to keep it together. She's close to breaking out into hysterical laughter. However, when she sees the terrified looks on both Jiwoo and Sooyoung's faces, she calms down considerably. "It's fine that you didn't tell us," she says. "I'm not upset about it."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter," Jungeun agrees. "I mean, at least we know now. It won't be awkward when you come round to ours, Sooyoung."

By this point, Sooyoung's managed to wrap a robe around herself. She hands Jiwoo a nightdress from her wardrobe. Seeing that Haseul and Jungeun are still focused on the bed, she gestures for them to avert their eyes. "A little bit of privacy would be nice," she mutters. The girls turn away, letting Jiwoo and Sooyoung cover themselves up adequately.

Haseul makes the mistake of grabbing Jungeun's hand. "We'll leave you guys to it, then," she says, all chipper.

"Hang on a second," Sooyoung commands. Haseul freezes; she knows that tone all too well. Sooyoung continues. "How come you brought Jungeun back with you, hmm? Something's going on."

"We're just friends," Jungeun panicks. That's just about the worst excuse she could have come up with, because now Jiwoo's looking at them both with a probing gaze.

"I call bullshit," Sooyoung says smugly. "No way are you guys suddenly friends, you've been complaining this whole time about how annoying you find each other. I know what's up. You're fucking."

Haseul looks to Jungeun for help, but they're both like deer trapped in headlights at this point. Instead of coming up with a hasty defense, Haseul admits defeat and ends up shrugging. "We wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess it's better that you guys know," she says. Jungeun squeezes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile.

"You guys are so cute," Jiwoo squeals, clapping her hands excitedly. "You should just get on with it."

"What do you mean?" Haseul asks, confused. She gets no explanation from anyone.

Jungeun suddenly coughs. "I get what Jiwoo's trying to say," she says. "Haseul, I know we've been on dates but we've never confirmed anything. Do you want to be my girlfriend? It's different from just hooking up, but I want to be with you, in a relationship."

"Wow Jungeun, great time and place to ask her that, it's so romantic of you," Sooyoung quips, but she's grinning nonetheless. 

Haseul beams at Jungeun and wraps her arms around her waist, burying her face in her shoulder. "Yes," she whispers, knowing that Jungeun can hear her. "I want to be with you."

They stand like that, pressed close together, for several moments, until Sooyoung clears her throat. "This is great, I'm so happy for you guys, but can you maybe leave my room for a bit? I mean, you did literally walk in on me and Jiwoo, so we need to get dressed. Then you can tell us the whole story of how you got together."

Haseul and Jungeun break apart from each other and both of them roll their eyes at Sooyoung, but they make sure to give her a fond smile as well.

"Sure," Haseul says cheerily. "We'll be waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/chuulipseuls)


End file.
